We have identified a mutation in the gene for alpha synuclein responsible for Parkinson's disease in a few kindreds with early onset autosomal dominant Lewy-body positive Parkinson's disease. Current work in my lab is directed towards creating a mouse deficient in alpha synuclein as well as mice expressing the normal and mutant forms of the human alpha synuclein gene.